


虚夜宫 01（ABO/all一）

by LY01ANN



Category: BLEACH 死神
Genre: ABO Alpha:Aizen Sousuke/ Omega:Kurosaki ichigo, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LY01ANN/pseuds/LY01ANN
Relationships: 蓝染惣右介（Aizen Sousuke）x黑崎一护（Kurosaki ichigo） 蓝一/all 一
Kudos: 11





	虚夜宫 01（ABO/all一）

这是黑崎一护来到虚圈的第二天，一护拖着满身的伤痕终于醒了过来，坐在床边  
“这是哪里，我为什么会在这里”。一护无力的说道  
“哦，这是什么有趣的进展” 市丸银低身浅笑看向了蓝染。蓝染看着一护脸上茫然的神情 ，  
“萨尔阿波罗，这是怎么了”? 蓝染看向那个粉色短发，金色瞳孔的破面，NO.8是虚圈的研究机构人员。  
‘‘蓝染大人，我猜想是因为您强行带入他进入黑腔而没有虚光的保护，导致记忆出现一些混乱’  
“还会记起来吗”?  
“也许会，也许永远不会”。  
“那我希望是永远不会，你知道怎么做吗?  
“是，蓝染大人”。萨尔阿波罗推了推眼眶，凌厉的目光落在了一护的身上。  
“这里是哪里，我又是怎么来的，我为什么会在这里”。一护看向低身的市丸银， 下意识的想逃离他，明明是眯着眼睛微笑却像蛇一样冰冷。一护下意识的靠近蓝染，蓝染嘴角微微浅笑，‘这里是我的王国虚夜宫，你原本是一个死神，却被同伴们背叛，我救了你，从今天开始你就住在虚夜宫。”  
“那谢谢你”。蓝染看着橘色少年露出了微笑。  
.......................  
空虚，冷寂。乌尔奇奥拉坐在窗台上，想死亡后自身所有都会被遗忘，那为什么还要寻找生存的意义。他看着那轮明月，月光拉长了他的身影。“出来吧”。  
黑崎一护走了出来，路过房间却看到他，看着他那空虚的眼神，停下脚步，想要抓住他的手，陪在他的身边。  
“有什么事吗”? 乌尔奥奇拉开口问道。  
黑崎一护看着他的眼睛缓缓地开口：’也许是我失忆后记不起什么吧，总感觉心里哪个部位空空的，这是不是像你一样空虚呢，我有的时候在想，在这个陌生的环境，我却连自己是谁都不知到，在这里真的有我生存的意义吗？可是就算这样，就算我什么都记不起来，什么都不知道我却还是想跟你们在一起，在这虚夜宫里找到我所认为有意义的事，我想一定能填满这内心的空洞， 我们一起寻找好吗，乌尔奇奥拉。”一护挠挠头不好意思的笑了起来，那侵略如火般橘色的头发一点一点的侵略那个空虚男人的内心。“真是个怪人”。乌尔奥奇拉看着黑崎一护，已经失去记忆了，那骨子里的温柔还是不会改变，即使是身处在这残酷又阴冷的虚圈，还是让人温暖。

回到房间，一护很快就开始入睡了，风凌冽的刮着，半夜，一护醒来，全身没有一点力气还很躁热，下半身的急躁，迫不及待有什么东西要出来，却又出不来，堵在那里很不舒服，背后出了很多虚汗，而后穴也许承受不住这内心的狂热，流出一滩粘稠的液体，浸湿衣物。身上若有似无的信息素遗漏出来，一护勉强撑起身子想向外走去，没走两步，就滩在地上，“蓝染，蓝染........”

在十刃居住的王宫里，Alpha众多，本身Omega就更少，这样一护很有可能会被分化成Omega，一护的蜜桃香味的信息素一点一点的撒发出来。在王座的蓝染感受到气息，一个瞬步来到了一护的房间，他看着倒在地上的一护，面色桃红，一双眼睛充满了色欲，后穴的小洞不停的流着淫水。蓝染注视着他，是分化成了Omega吗？在虚圈Omega本来就少，居然还是男性Omega，还是我喜欢的类型。蓝染蹲下来轻轻的抚摸他，一护的身子接触到alpha的抚摸，就像抓到救命稻草一样，一护迷迷糊糊中听到蓝染的说话清醒了一些，他不想以这种方式承欢，

他哽咽的说“给我抑制药”。“没用的，你第一次分化，必须要alpha来交配”。

蓝染闻着一屋子的信息素，温柔的对一护说，我还没有Omega对象，我们一起信息匹配吧。蓝染也没有管一护有没有听到，抱起一护往床上走，蓝染轻轻的脱下一护的衣服，欣赏他的身子，看着他淫秽不堪的后穴，伸出了一根手指插了进去，“啊，啊....” 后穴向吸盘一样吸住了蓝i染的手指，‘舒服吗’，蓝染看着他的脸，右手捧起了他的脸颊亲了下去，左手换成了两根手指进行抽插，唔，因为和蓝染舌吻，一护发不出声音，只能唔唔唔的表达自己的舒爽，前端的肉茎逐渐吐出白白的浊液，突然蓝染向是碰到什么地方，一护浑身一震，把手指夹得更紧，蓝染笑道，敏感点在这里吗，于是换了方向就往这里进攻，“啊，啊啊啊，啊.....”蓝染我不行了，不要这么快，“啊.....” 蓝染加快了速度，全力冲向那个地方，啊，一护射精了，白色的精液溅到蓝染的衣服上，

“帮我脱了，一护”。一护红着脸把蓝染的衣服脱掉，期间不小心碰到那个地方，却发现那里硬的不行，蓝染看着一护秀红的脸，舔了一下他的耳朵，原本敏感的身子变得更加敏感，“一护摸摸这里”蓝染握着一护的手，让他抚摸这根肉茎，在一护的抚摸下，原本就很大的肉茎此刻变得更巨大，一护上下套弄着，蓝染轻轻地发出情欲的声音，一护想起了刚才蓝染对自己的好，俯下身子，含了起来，蓝染也没有想到，一护竟会为他做这种事，他揉了揉一护的小胸，伸出舌头舔了舔乳尖，真是美味，蜜桃的味道，蓝染舔舔，吸吸，弄得一护胀痛，后穴又不争气的流出了淫水，蓝染慢点，蓝染突然袭向了一护的嘴唇，疯狂的亲吻，牵出银丝，  
“一护，我想进来了，可以吗”？ “嗯”一护点点头。

蓝染抱起一护，分开双腿，轻轻地，温柔的将肉棒推送进去，‘啊，好大，太......’蓝染看着一护满头大汗，在想自己到底要不要拔出去，“不要拔走，一次性插进来，我想让蓝染你更舒服一点”。蓝染看着一护，从救露琪亚来到尸魂界，你就一直是温柔的人，也是那次记住这个橘色少年，牺牲十刃去吸引注意也要带回来禁锢在身边的温柔的人。蓝染一次性插了进来，一护疼的留下了眼泪，蓝染抽动了起来，Omega的信息素再一次袭来，一护有些神志不清，“蓝染 蓝染.......”一护呢喃道。肉棒摩擦着肉穴，一下一下的顶到花心，为一护带来灭顶的快乐，湿热的肉穴内壁紧贴着蓝染的硬物，一护把头埋在蓝染的颈肩，“嘴里含糊不清的“好舒服，好爽”。蓝染突然抱着他站了起来，一护还在情欲之中，突然还没适应，就发现蓝染把肉棒抽了出来，突然又一下子插了进去，“啊，啊，好深，蓝染........”, 这样一次次的撞击，一护娇喘连连，蓝染加快了抽插速度，“啊，蓝染慢点，啊，在这样我又要去了，啊，啊”’。“我也快了，一起去吧”。说完他们亲吻起来，蓝染也加快下身的抽动。‘啊，啊蓝染我们一起去吧啊啊啊啊啊啊..........去了’。在蓝染射出来的瞬间，一护也终于支撑不住体力，摸了摸蓝染的头发，就昏睡下去了。蓝染看着一护，轻吻着他的泪痕，想着来日方长，抱着一护睡了下去。


End file.
